essence_a_land_crafted_by_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Server Rules
No griefing of structures or landscarring (unless approved for wartime cinematic purposes) *No disrespectful behaviour to either the players or the staff. This includes swearing, harassment or racist remakrs (IC racism/profanity is permitted so long as it is lore abiding) *No PvP killing anyone without proper rp beforehand and both/all players must have contributed to the RP (RP fighting is highly encouraged, do not just jump to minecraft PvP!) *No use of hacked or modified clients of any kind (apart from the server approved mods listed on the forums. Hacking is serious and WILL result in a permanent ban.) *Cybering is permitted to an extent. Fade to black and limited description is permitted. Rape, however, is fade-to-black only. Try to use only metaphors. Rape must be agreed apon by all parties involved *You must stay in-character at all times as this is an RP server. (If ooc is really necessary, then use parenthesis (()). If it is something you can send OOC to one person, however, do not disrupt everyones RP. *No disruption of RP (by trolling or any other means) *No METAgaming (using out of character info, in character.) *No Power gaming. (Giving yourself and unfair and unopposable advantage over other players.) *No abusing server bugs for your own advantages. (This does not include RP block jumping.) *You must use appropriate and lore-abiding skins and character names, each fitting your chosen race. Read the lore twice if you have to, learn the world and base a character off of it. *Any ugly/pointless buildings will be removed with one notice *You must have approval from your faction leader to build ANYTHING. This includes Towns, estates, houses on their lands, do it ALL through RP. No one block towers! *All speech in Local chat should be in full RP, including dialect. Out of character talk should be left for OOC or Global chat. *You may not go past the map boundaries that the server has set *Logging out of the server in the middle of a combat session (or an rp situation about to go into combat) in order to avoid death is prohibited. *Do NOT share your account with ANYBODY. You will be held accountable for any rules broken whether it was you or not. 'Punishment' *Temporary Ban (3 temp bans will result in a perma ban. The chance for an appeal will be given. Length decided case by case by a staff member) *Permanent Ban (You may appeal for a chance to return, this will be decided case by case by a staff member) *Sentenced to the End: You will be sent to a life of eternal Damnation in the End (IP Ban resulting from complete negligence of the rules.) 'Forum Rules' *All posts in the Roleplay section must be in full RP. *When posting a thread, post it in the correct and appropriate section. *No spamming of any kind. No excuses *No posting of inappropriate content. *Be respectful to others posting. *Any explicit content found will be removed immediately and punishment will be exacted. *Do not give out your account details. *Harassment of players or staff will not be tolerated and appropriate punishments will be exacted *No trolling (To an extend, Will be judged case by case)